Los pensamientos de Carlisle
by Jack Redfield Black
Summary: Esta historia está situada después de la transformación de Edward y antes de la transformación de Rosalie, antes de que Edward llamara a Carlisle “padre” y lo considerase como tal... SLASH Edward/Carlisle. Por favor diganme su opinion


_Esta historia está situada después de la transformación de Edward y antes de la transformación de Rosalie, antes de que Edward llamara a Carlisle "padre" y lo considerase como tal..._

_((SLASH)) Esta historia relata contenido sexual explícito y por ello está catalogada como "M". En ella aparecen relaciones homosexuales, por lo que si no eres fan del género slash/yaoi quedas avisado sobre el contenido del relato. Si eres fan del género, adelante y... Disfruten!!_

**Los pensamientos de Carlisle**

Edward:

Acabábamos de embarcar de regreso de Europa. Carlisle era incapaz de mantener más tiempo la fachada de su vida, pues los años pasaban y el jamás aparentaría los 37 años de esa media vida en Londres. Y además estaba yo, congelado para siempre en mis 17 años... eternamente. Añoraba a mi familia, mi verdadera familia, pero dudaba que ellos fueran capaces de reconocerme, y en tal caso, ¿qué harían? ¿Huir de los ojos ambarinos que habían sustituido a mis vivos ojos verdes? ¿Matarme al descubrir lo que soy? No, no debía verlos, ni buscarlos, ni mucho menos olerlos. Aún me costaba estar en presencia de humanos cuando contenía la respiración, notando su sangre caliente correr por sus venas... Pero era tan duro estar solo...

Carlisle al menos tenía a Esme, la fantástica y siempre amable Esme. Y yo los tenía a ellos. Me querían mucho, eso lo sabía por descontado, pues sus pensamientos hacia mí eran siempre tan... perfectos. Aunque a veces los pensamientos de Carlisle me llamaban la atención. A veces lo miraba cuando presentía que estaba pensando en mí y él automáticamente se giraba y rehuía mi mirada, con sus pensamientos siempre repletos de dudas y culpabilidad. Nunca alcanzaba a entender qué le ocurría, pues sus pensamientos los camuflaba rápidamente recordando parrafadas de libros, totalmente de memoria, o intentaba recordar algún caso del hospital que le estuviese causando problemas.

Miré el rostro apacible y relajado de Carlisle. Para que no pudieran seguirnos la pista ni amigos, ni conocidos ni cualquier tipo de humano, habíamos decidido viajar a América por separado: primero Carlisle y yo (dos hermanos que regresaban a casa) y dos o tres meses más tarde se nos uniría Esme.

Me concentré en su rostro. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Mantenía la mente en blanco, sabiendo que yo podía enterarme de aquello que se afanaba en esconder. Lo miré de reojo, contemplando el perfecto ángulo de su barbilla tallada en el suave mármol de su piel, sintiendo sus duros abdominales subir y bajar ante la falsa respiración... Su cuerpo era tan perfecto, eternamente conservado en sus 28 años. Bajé más la mirada hacia... Si aún fuese humano, me habría ruborizado. ¡Pero era tan...!

Suspiré suavemente y cambié las piernas de posición. En parte envidiaba a Esme. Ella tenía a Carlisle para su total disfrute, como un apoyo eterno que nadie jamás sería capaz de romper. Nadie tendría la fuerza de separar dos almas tan unidas como la de Carlisle y Esme, pero yo no tenía a nadie, y esa soledad era aún más fría que mi propia piel.

----...----

Carlisle había decidido que nos ocultásemos en el norte hasta la llegada de Esme. En apenas unas pocas horas habíamos creado una pequeña cabaña de madera en una montaña alejada de Boston, la ciudad más cercana. Fuimos de caza por los alrededores y yo me serví de un par de grandes ciervos y un oso negro que compartí con Carlisle.

- El olor a sangre es fantástico para nosotros, pero tendré que lavar la camisa de las manchas que deja – me dijo ya de vuelta en la cabaña mientras se quitaba la camisa. Su cuerpo pálido se dibujó ante mí y contuve un estremecimiento -. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo – me dijo señalando las manchas de sangre de mi camisa.

Había algo chispeante, casi impaciente en su pensamiento. Se acercó para quitarme él mismo la camisa al notar que yo era incapaz de moverme. Sus manos suaves se deslizaron sobre mi pecho hasta llegar a mi cuello. No pude evitar esa corriente eléctrica que me atravesó. Me atrajo hacia sí y pude sentir su respiración pausada y tranquila, mientras él quitaba cada uno de los botones de mi camisa blanca. Mil matices del olor de su afrutado aliento formaron en mí un pensamiento que no fui capaz de contener: ¿cómo sabrían sus labios? La imagen de su cuerpo descubierto de cintura para arriba besándome, se formó en mi mente y automáticamente me obligué a borrarla. Apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría hasta que Carlisle posó su mano sobre mi pecho desnudo. Lo miré al tiempo que se recreaba en su mente la deliciosa escena que me había obligado a rechazar: él me agarraba la nuca y me atraía hacia sí para que nuestros labios se unieran buscando su sitio.

Lo miré a los ojos y él supo que había oído sus pensamientos. Un deje de culpabilidad atravesó su mente y, tras arrebatarme la camisa (_para lavarla_, susurraron sus pensamientos dentro de mi confusa y excitada mente)salió de la casa.

Le observé salir, luchando contra mi incredulidad, intentando ir a su encuentro para hacer realidad nuestros pensamientos, pero por alguna razón, me quedé allí, observando la puerta cerrada, completamente quieto; preguntándome cómo sabrían sus labios.

Carlisle:

Me aseguré de haber corrido unos cinco o seis kilómetros, no importaba hacia dónde, simplemente lejos. Cuanto más lejos, mejor. Sentía mi cuerpo inundado de ese ardor sólo característico de los vampiros. No era un calor físico, nuestra temperatura seguía siendo igual de baja y constante (apenas subía de los 30ºC). El calor que siente un vampiro no es calor, es quemazón, sí. Una quemadura producida en el interior de nuestra mente que sustituye al calor del cuerpo humano, la chispa, como yo la llamo. Esa chispa se intensifica cuando nos ponemos nerviosos, cuando nos divertimos o cuando... Y ahora la noto tan fuerte en mi mente que siento como me abraza con mil brazos de fuego, inundándome.

¿Pero cómo me estaba pasando esto? Había sobrevivido a la transformación, si se le puede llamar vivir a convertirse en vampiro; había luchado contra la sed, hasta el punto de no haber probado jamás la sangre humana; había conseguido superar mis prejuicios y había luchado por seguir con mi vida; salvé a Esme, aquella chica que me enamoró siendo humana y a la que mi amor profeso siendo vampiro... Y ahora, un chico de apenas 17 años es capaz de hacer tambalear mi mundo ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podía un chico con su sola mirada de ojos ambarinos encender la chispa que hace que me comporte como el más irracional de los seres? ¿Cómo podía yo haber perdido el poder de mi cuerpo ante un solo momento de debilidad? ¿Cómo?

Deseché las camisas, tirándolas al suelo. Ni siquiera quería lavarlas de verdad. Tengo dinero suficiente para comprarme una cada semana, pero el hecho de poder tocarlo, poder sentir su piel suave junto a la mía, era tan tentador, tan apetecible. Y además está el hecho de que él escuchó mis pensamientos. ¿Qué pensaría? En instantes como éste echaba de menos un poder que me diferenciara del resto de los vampiros, como el de Aro o el del propio Edward. Un estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda. Que bien sonaba su nombre: Edward. Era tan idóneo para él.

Caminé confuso. Sabía que su poder no llegaba aquí, tan lejos de él, pero me seguía costando tanto pensar en él así. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Abandonarlo era una opción, pero era incapaz de llevarla a cabo. No podía abandonarlo a su suerte sin nadie. Además Esme me preguntaría por él y entonces qué le diría yo. Me imaginé la situación y recordé porque era tan peligroso aquello. Edward lo sabía y él debía comprender que no debía, suponiendo que quisiese.

Recordé lo acontecido hacía apenas unos minutos en la cabaña. ¿Me miraba a mí? ¿Era por mí por lo que era incapaz de moverse? Estaba turbado ante mi desnudez. Eso era lo que lo había detenido. Juraría que incluso se excitó ante mi contacto, cuando perdí el control y posé mi mano sobre él, antes de dejar a mi mente divagar.

Miré hacia la posición donde debía encontrarse la cabaña. Y tomé una decisión. Era la correcta, de eso no había duda. Miré de reojo las camisas y opté por dejarlas allí, pues no las necesitaba. Poco a poco, aun paso totalmente humano, emprendí el camino de vuelta.

Edward:

Después de unos tres minutos, fui volviendo a la realidad tras divagar sobre lo ocurrido. Intentaba concentrarme en los puntos clave como qué iba a pasar o cómo solucionar el inconveniente, pero no podía evitar que mi mente se entretuviera imaginando el sabor de los labios de Carlisle o recordando el aspecto de su cuerpo.

Me senté en el suelo, pues no necesitábamos muebles. La necesidad de sentarme era debido a estabilidad que me proporcionaba el suelo, un equilibrio que, aunque yo era incapaz de perderlo, sentí flaquear en mi subconsciente.

Escuché el rumor de unos pasos a unos dos kilómetros al noroeste. Carlisle. Volvía. Me puse nervioso de repente y toda la tranquilidad que había querido mantener ante su regreso se me desmoronó. Sonreí para mí. Ningún humano habría sido capaz de percibir el más mínimo rasgo de nerviosismo en mi cuerpo o en mi voz, pero Carlisle, con su capacidad vampírica sí. Notaría mi nerviosismo y mucho más. Notaría mi vacilación al mirarle, mis movimientos precavidos, y malinterpretaría mi precaución con desprecio. ¿O se daría cuenta de que late en mí el mismo deseo desenfrenado que en él? ¿Percibiría en mí que lo miro con deseo cuando se sume en sus pensamientos inocuos? Mientras repasaba las partes de mi cuerpo para relajarlas y parecer lo más relajado posible, escuché cómo sus pies se acercaban hasta puerta.

- No he podido limpiar las camisas – me dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, notablemente ensayada, pues sus pensamientos se adelantaban a sus movimientos, repasando cada uno de los gestos -. Pero no pasa nada, tenemos suficientes para una buena temporada hasta que llegue Esme, aunque no le va a hacer mucha gracia el hecho de que las desechemos así.

Su cuerpo se movía con gracilidad mientras hablaba de tal manera que parecía estar realizando una pequeña danza por la estancia, nada afeminada, sino más bien llena de matices entre los que destacaban la seguridad y algo que había conseguido hacerme perder de nuevo la tranquilidad. Se acercó hasta una de las grandes maletas de cuero y la abrió. Su espalda ancha estaba ahora frente a mí y supuse que si no le hablaba ahora, pensaría que estaba enfadado, y eso era absolutamente erróneo.

Me acerqué a él intentando mantener la compostura, aunque en su mente ya se dibujó una clara idea de mi nerviosismo. Me percaté de que yo también estaba aún sin camisa y me detuve un segundo inseguro. No iba a pasar nada ¿no? Carlisle parecía el mismo de siempre, con todo planeado, eso sí, pero por lo demás no había nada en él (ni en sus pensamientos) que denotaran alguna diferencia con el que yo conocía: me dejaba ver de sus pensamientos sólo lo que él quería que yo viese.

Decidí definitivamente estrechar aquella poca distancia que aún nos distanciaba. Sin darme cuenta, en apenas unas centésimas de segundo mi cuerpo se desplazó hasta estar a su altura. Tomé un breve impulso y posé suavemente mi mano en su hombro.

- Dame una de las mías – dije señalando un montón de camisas blancas con una voz monótona.

Carlisle se levantó con dos camisas en las manos. Se colocó la suya de seda celeste sin abotonarla y vi, por primera vez desde que entró en la casa, un destello de impaciencia en su mente. No era un pensamiento expresado con palabras, sino uno de los más difíciles de distinguir y de interpretar, un simple impulso en su mente impaciente. Alargué mi mano hasta casi poder tocarlo, una tentación muy apetecible, esperando que me diese mi camisa.

Una sonrisa tranquila se dibujó en su rostro moviendo todos los músculos de su cara hasta formar el más bello de los rostros angélicos. Levantó su mano libre apenas unos centímetros y la entrelazó con la mía. Mi rostro era totalmente inexpresivo, pero en mi fuero interno, la impaciencia y un fuerte sentimiento de sorpresa me inundaron. _Yo te la pondré_, dijo su mente con la misma dulzura que sus labios y los matices de su aliento volvieron a inundar mi mente.

Me acercó a él y me puso de espaldas a su perfecto cuerpo semidesnudo. Sentí sus manos suaves agarrando fuertemente mi cintura. Me situó justo frente a él, y con una de sus manos agarrando mi cintura, me puso una de las mangas de la camisa. Sin darme cuenta, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse y a hacerse cada vez más necesaria, como si de repente fuese humano de nuevo y mi cuerpo necesitase de oxígeno para mantenerse con vida.

Me giró de nuevo suavemente tras ponerme la otra manga y mi respiración agitada desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro. Me quedé paralizado, sintiendo el recorrido de un pequeño calambre que recorría todo mi cuerpo, agitándome por dentro. Sentí un fuego que nada tenía que ver con nada anterior y por un momento me recordó a mí dolorosa transformación. Pero no, este fuego crecía en mi mente, pues mi piel seguía igual de fría y era agradable.

Todo esto ocurrió en apenas unas centésimas de segundos, al tiempo que Carlisle agarraba suavemente el cuello de mi camisa y me atraía hacia sí. Supuse que querría abrocharme la camisa, pero mi cuerpo pedía más que un simple roce fortuito y dejé que me arrastrara hacia él con más facilidad, ayudándole lo suficiente para que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran unidos completamente. Mis manos quedaron atrapadas entre nuestros cuerpos, pero sus manos seguían sosteniendo el cuello de mi camisa. Miré hacia arriba...

Carlisle:

Lo atraje hacia mí con suavidad hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedaron tan juntos que se rozaban. Sus manos quedaron atrapadas entre nuestros cuerpos, rozando mi piel y el fuego de mi mente volvió a crecer. Miró hacia arriba y no le di tiempo a que dudase. Uní mis labios a los suyos, que encajaron perfectamente, moviéndose con sincronía y suavidad. Sentí sus manos dulces aún atrapadas entre nosotros, aferrarse a mi camisa y atraerme hacia él. Solté el cuello de su camisa y agarré con delicadeza, pero firmemente su nuca. Me separé solo una centésima de segundo y comencé a besar sus labios esporádicamente, a intervalos. Él respondía a mis pequeños mordiscos en sus labios con un pequeño estremecimiento. Finalmente se abrió un pequeño espacio entre sus labios y aproveché ese instante. Lo atraje de nuevo hacia mí y volví a besar, esta vez más intensamente, sintiendo como se unía a mí con cada roce de nuestras lenguas. Como buscaba él también su sitio con precaución, expectante de mi siguiente paso.

Introduje una de mis manos dentro de su camisa y atraje su cuerpo al completo hacia mí. Sus manos se adaptaron a esta nueva situación y, mientras una se colocaba sobre mis hombros, la otra bajó por mi cintura. Yo me dispuse a hacer lo mismo, pero yo di un paso más que él y mientras lo volvía a acercar con la mano de la nuca hacia mí para poder besarlo más cómodamente, introduje la otra dentro de sus pantalones. Rocé culo con incredulidad ante la perfección de este. Me había imaginado tantas veces esta situación cuando estaba a solas, y no había conseguido siquiera aproximarme a la sensación de excitación que sentía en ese instante.

Suavemente comencé a desviar mis besos, primero hacia la barbilla, y después hacia la garganta. Sentí bajo mis labios como Edward emitía un insonoro gemido de placer y el fuego de mi mente volvió a llamear más fuerte. Sentía bajo mis manos, que recorrían el cuerpo del chico con suavidad, sus ganas de tomar el un poco de iniciativa. Mientras volvía a unir mis labios a los suyos con suavidad, pero sin perder la pasión de nuestros cuerpos, le susurré en su mente que era suyo, que actuase como quisiese.

Edward:

Sólo una palabra: _adelante_. Pero esa palabra en su mente estaba llena de matices que capté rápidamente. Lo besé un poco más intensamente un segundo antes de apartarme de él. Rocé con mis labios su garganta, no con tanta precisión como lo había hecho él conmigo, pero sentí su cuerpo estremecerse con mi contacto y eso fue suficiente para desencadenarme y hacerme perder ese miedo inicial. Comencé a besarlo con suavidad y firmeza, totalmente diferente de cómo lo había hecho él, pero sabiendo excitarle tanto como él lo había hecho conmigo.

Seguí bajando hasta llegar a su pecho y sentí en su mente la impaciencia y mi mente se sincronizó con la suya, porque ambos sabíamos que era lo que continuaba al pecho. Pero no iba a ser tan fácil. Primero le besé de nuevo, mientras mis manos se deslizaban a aquel inmenso deseo que se encontraba entre sus piernas. Rompí el botón del pantalón, pero eso de poco importaba ya. Me agaché y acaricié con suavidad su erección totalmente visible a través de su pantalón. Poco a poco la fui dejando al descubierto, besando cada parte que quedaba a la vista. Cuando estuvo completamente fuera (y el pantalón hecho jirones de telas en el suelo), la agarré con suavidad. Tantas veces me había imaginado aquello que ahora tenía entre mis manos y ni me había acercado a los 25cm que ahora agarraba. Acerqué mis labios suavemente. _Sí..._, susurró su mente. Me introduje la mitad de una vez, sintiendo aquel efluvio de sabores y texturas que jamás pensé llegar a sentir.

Sentí sus manos enredarse en mi cabello y acercarme más a su cuerpo. Quizás siendo humano me habría atragantado, pero ahora nada me impediría sentir aquello dentro de mí. Él agarraba mi cabello con suavidad, marcando el ritmo de mis movimientos, que le complacían sin queja, pues mi cuerpo disfrutaba más que el suyo con aquella situación. Saqué su erección de mí y comencé a darle pequeños mordiscos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se curvaba de placer bajos mis manos, que agarraban fuertemente sus nalgas, como si Carlisle fuese capaz de pensar siquiera en la retirada.

Sus manos fuertes, pero suaves, me agarraron por los hombros y me elevaron hasta su situación. Entonces fue él quien bajó y, mucho más rápidamente que yo, me despojó de mis pantalones y acarició mi verga, erecta y firme entre sus manos. Me apoyé en el suelo de la cabaña porque sentí como mi cuerpo perdía fuerza ante el placer que eran capaces de causar sus manos. Pero si creía que eso era el placer absoluto me equivocaba. Un calambre sacudió mi espalda, hasta formar un arco perfecto hacia atrás. En mi garganta se agolpaban los gemidos de placer, mientras Carlisle chupaba de mí erección con suavidad, sí, pero con una capacidad increíble para hacerme olvidar el mundo que nos rodeaba. Intenté agarrar con suavidad su pelo, para acercarlo más a mí, pidiendo más de aquel pequeño placer divino.

Pero el placer no había hecho más que empezar. Sin despegar sus labios de mí (imposible separarlos, tal y como yo tenía sujeto su cabello), acercó uno de sus dedos hasta mi culo. Dos rayos, uno de dolor y otro de placer, recorrieron mi médula espinal, pero el de placer era mucho más poderoso. Sentí como introducía en mí el segundo dedo y un tercero, y como mi cuerpo se movía a compás del suyo, que actuaba con maestría.

Entonces todo paró y abrí mis ojos confuso y molesto, pero a penas fueron unas centésimas de segundo, pues, con la velocidad característica de un vampiro, Carlisle ya se encontraba detrás mía y supe desde el primer momento lo que pretendía, aunque una centésima de segundo después su mente lo reflejara como la más hermosa de las tentaciones.

Sentí como el dolor me inundaba con cada arremetida, pero ya no importaba, pues el placer que sentía mi cuerpo lo cubría por completo. Me erguí y miré hacia atrás. Sentía los labios de Carlisle sobre mi garganta y cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por el ritmo irresistible de sus caderas. Lo besé con intensidad, intentando hacerle comprender de esa manera qué me hacía sentir él. Subí una manos hasta llegar a su nuca y lo atraje hacia mí. Él se aferró más fuertemente a mis caderas y arremetió de nuevo suavemente. Mientras tanto, yo, con la otra mano, bajé hasta llegar también a su cadera y comencé a pedirle más. Su cuerpo se movía con más rapidez y llevó su mano a mi erección, moviéndola con rapidez y sensibilidad. Apartó sus labios de los míos, pero eso ya poco me importaba, pues sentía como me venía poco a poco, a la misma vez que se derramaba en mí.

Carlisle:

Su cuerpo descansaba exhausto en el suelo, sentado junto a mí. Miré su cuerpo desnudo y sonreí al percatarme de un pequeño detalle.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó con una sonrisa y se acercó a mí. Extendió una mano alrededor de mi cintura y me sonrió.

- ¿Qué ocurre Edward, ya no puedes oír lo que pienso? – le dije aún con una sonrisa y acerqué mis labios a los suyos para darle un suave beso.

- Ahora mismo mi mente está repleta de sentimientos y soy incapaz de concentrarme en tus pensamientos.

- Pues estaba pensando en que, si te das cuenta, lo único que ha sobrevivido son las camisas – me miró y ambos estallamos a carcajadas a la vez, observando las camisas casi intactas aún puestas sobre nuestros respectivos hombros.

Se acercó de nuevo y me besó, esta vez no un simple roce, sino un beso intenso. Abrí mis labios a la par que los suyos y sentí el roce aterciopelado de su lengua. Llevé mi mano a su nuca y lo atraje hacia mí. Cuando, después de unos segundos se separó de mí me miró con cautela.

- Te quiero – susurraron sus labios.

- Yo también te quiero – le susurré en el oído.

- Sí, pero no me amas como amas a Esme – mi rostro se contrajo en una pequeña mueca ante el improvisto comentario de Edward.

- Ni tú tampoco me amas – traté de explicarle -. Algún día, cuando menos te esperes aparecerá alguien que te hará sentir lo que yo siento por Esme, y créeme que ese sentimiento no tiene comparación ninguna.

- ¿Y si no llega ninguna vampiro que me haga sentir de esa manera? – preguntó con el terror dibujado en su rostro y comprendí aquel sentimiento de soledad. Pues yo también lo había sentido hasta que conocí a Esme, que me hizo sentirme útil, parte de un todo.

- Pues habrá que buscar entre los vampiros entonces – le dije con una sonrisa -. O si no qué, ¿una humana?

Rió conmigo aquel disparate.

****.****

Bueno, pues ya está, ahí acaba. Quiero que sepan que este ha sido sin duda el fic más difícil que he escrito, no por longitud, sino por detalles, pues había que adaptar el clásico slash a las capacidades y cualidades de los personajes, teniendo en cuenta por ejemplo que no pueden sentir un calo físico, su fuerza, y la capacidad de Edward de leer la mente. Pero lo he conseguido. Espero que les haya gustado el resultado de una idea disparatada que surgió de la malinterpretación de un sueño. Agradeceré vuestros comentarios. Nos leemos!!


End file.
